


Save a Wyvern Ride a Nabatean

by Fadburger



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Halloween, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for Seteth and Flayn, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadburger/pseuds/Fadburger
Summary: A REALLY short REALLY dumb Halloween fic that hinges on really stupid jokes/puns. Well. Only one, really.





	Save a Wyvern Ride a Nabatean

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this lol

Preparations were well under way for the Garreg Mach fall moon festival, an ancient celebration that was adopted by the church at it’s inception. Everybody would usually dress up in fantastic costumes, then drink and eat under the first crisp full moon of fall. Even through all the hardship and war common folks and nobles alike would participate in it to improve moral and lift spirits. 

Seteth had usually decided not to participate in the dress up part of the event due to his position of authority, however this year he was convinced to join in on the fun by his wife, Byleth. She had wanted to dress up for the party herself, but didn’t want to dress up alone. Although she was able to use her charms to convince him, he still had one caveat. It had to be a cheeky costume, although subtle. If he couldn’t have fun being smug about people not guessing his true nature, was it really even a fun party? 

Byleth already know all about his heritage and situation, so when he showed up to the event wearing a wyvern costume (made by Bernadetta) she was likely the least surprised person in the room. Well. Other than Flayn who was also wearing a draconic costume, albeit with a little saint halo on her head. 

However, Byleth ended up with the cheekiest outfit in the end. She had gone to the party dressed as a wyvern rider.


End file.
